


Tagging along

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Peter Parker tags along on one of Frank Castle’s missions.Based on my AU:Frank and Peter have kind of a father/son relationship





	Tagging along

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned in this story
> 
> ‘Shining Star’ by Earn, Wind & Fire  
> ‘Hold On, I’m Comin’ by Sam & Dean

Frank sat in his van as ‘Shining Star’ softly played on the radio. The sound brought back memories to him, the times were he would go on long car drives with Maria and the kids, singing along to this song and many more. It breaks his heart that he’ll never have those moments again the moments that were so small but so precious to him.

Frank was knocked out of this thoughts as there was a knock on the window. “Mr Castle!” Called out a familiar voice, the voice of the only person around here that calls him Mr Castle...the Spider Kid or Peter Parker he’s now learned. Frank looked to see Peter’s soft brown eyes light up when Frank turned to look at him, wrapped up in winter gear to protect himself from the cold.

Frank turned off the radio before rolling down the window “Hey! I was passing by and I saw you” Frank raised an eyebrow “the kid from Queens was passing by Hell’s Kitchen?” Peter nervously rubbed the back of his head “Yeah...that’s a lie...I’m guessing you’re working on something and I wanna help!”

“Too dangerous kid-“  
“I’m not a kid! I turn 18 in two months!”  
“Still a kid” Responded Frank.  
“Come on Mr Castle! Mr Stark says the same that I’m just a kid, what’s the point in having these abilities if I’m not allowed to help? I can do so much...you might not think it but you might need my help, please Mr Castle!” Begged Peter, there it was the soft puppy dog eyes that in a way Frank struggles to say no to.

Frank sighed before unlocking the door. Peter had a big grin on his face as he climbed into the car. “This is a dangerous job so you do as I say, got it?” Ordered Frank.  
“Got it Mr Castle, I won’t let you down!” he exclaimed as Frank started the car. 

It was silent as they began to drive to where he needed to be. “So what’s the plan?” Asked Peter breaking the silence “someone working with Jigsaw has been living in these woods, I need answers” Responded Frank, eyes on the road.  
Peter nodded his head before turning to look out the window. It was a cold day, snow was lightly falling but it wasn’t cold enough to stick, but it still made the roads cold and slippery. 

Peter reached forward towards the stereo as he turned it on. ‘Shining Star’ continued to play were Frank had paused the song as it softly played in the van. Memories of his family began to flood his mind again as the song softly played. 

“You’re a Shining star, no matter who you are” Frank listened as he heard Peter softly singing along to the song. Frank softly smiled to himself as he listened to the kid sing the words, Peter’s hands lightly tapping his thighs in beat with the song. It reminded him of Frank Jr when he used to sing along to the songs on the radio...it was nice. He didn’t say a word as he continued to drive, listening to the kid singing along. 

Once they arrived at the woods it was now dark. Frank slowly pulled up, turning off the radio and switching the engine off. “I’m gonna go out, look for this guy”  
“What I’m not coming with you?!” Argued back Peter.  
Frank closed his eyes and sighed “Do you have your web shooter thingy?” Peter rolled up his sleeve to reveal the mechanism on his arm.

“Ok get out the car” he said as he opened the door with Peter following behind.  
“You stay by my side the whole time got it?”  
“Got it Mr Castle” he muttered as he followed behind Frank as they made their way into the woods.  
It was silent as they walked through the woods apart from the sounds of crickets chirping from a distance. 

“So what happens when you find this guy?” Asked Peter, walking alongside the older man.  
“I get the answers I want”  
Peter bit his lip nervously before asking the next question “are you gonna kill him?” Frank kept silent as he continued to walk.

“It doesn’t have to be that way Mr Castle, killing is not the answer we could call the police and tell them tha-“  
“Then why did you come here?!” Argued back Frank as he turned around to face the kid.  
“You know how I do things so why ask to come along, what? So you can talk it out of me? So that you can fix me? Make me a better person?” 

Peter kept silent as he listened to Frank as he lectured him “Did Tony and his team of heroes tell you that you send them to jail and you’ve saved the day, well they’re wrong because after a day they’ll be back on the streets doing the same shit they were doing, wake up kid life is not a fairy tale were the bad guys get locked up and that’s it” 

“Stop lecturing me like a child!” Spat Peter standing closer to Frank.  
“Because you are a child!”  
Frank didn’t want to admit it but he felt regret about lecturing him, he could see his eyes start to glisten in the dark as if tears threatened to escape. Maybe he went too hard on the kid of course he will want to see the good in everyone but Frank knew better, he knows that the bad will always get away with everything and that this theory inside Peter’s head inside Matt’s head is just one massive cycle.

“Look I’m sorry-“  
“No...I get it, I’ll be waiting in the car” Said Peter before turning around to walk away.  
“Peter!” He Called back but the kid kept going. 

Peter felt angry in a way he thought Frank was different to Mr Stark or the other Avengers. They always told him that he is just a kid and that these missions are too dangerous “let the grown ups deal with this” it made him angry but Frank? Frank in a way was a little more lenient with him, sure he still said he’s a kid but he let him help with some investigations. Guess he was wrong....he’s just like all the others, treats him like he’s a child that can’t do anything for himself, it angered him. 

Peter stopped as he heard a branch break from the distance as if he was being followed. “Hello?...Mr Castle?!” He Called out but nothing.  
Before he realised Peter was knocked to the floor by some stranger. “Get off me!” He Called out reaching out to grab the man before punching him across the face.

He got up shooting a web from his device but the man quickly rolled, dodging the web, he shot again and the man dodged again. The ran over knocking Peter to the floor, the man reached up punching Peter across the face and felt something sharp touch his face causing him to cry out in pain. “Frank!” He Called out as he heard the sound of footsteps quickly making their way over. 

Next minute the man was pulled off him and dragged to the floor. Peter turned around to see Frank grabbing the collar of the man’s shirt before punching him across the face again and again and again. “You alright?” He Asked Peter. He nodded his head “y-yeah I think so”. 

Suddenly Frank groaned in pain as he felt something sharp enter is torso as he looked down the man had a knife in his hand that had entered his gut.  
“Frank!” Called out Peter. 

“Wait in the car” he grunted as he grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and began to drag him towards the shed with one hand while the other clenched his gut. “W-what are you doing?”  
“What I came here for” he said before slamming the door leaving Peter outside.

Frank threw the man onto the floor before punching him across the face again. “You stay out here Frank you want have long” coughed the man as he leaned against the wall.  
“Were is Russo?” He Asked as he kneeled down to face him.  
“Like I would tell you that” he chuckled. Frank scrunched his face a little in anger before he punched the man in the throat, knocking the wind out of him.  
“I ask again, were is Russo?”  
“In Hells Kitchen, But you’ll find him” gasped the man struggling to get the words out but still refusing to give any detail. Frank grunted, punching the wall next the the man’s head in anger. 

What Peter was saying before went through Frank’s head, about how not everything has to lead to death that it wasn’t the only way. Even Matt’s words about how everyone deserves another chance. Frank slowly stood up, clutching the wound on his torso “Spider-Man huh? That’s who that kid is isn’t it?” Asked the man causing Frank to stop in his tracks.

“I always thought he was older, so I was quite surprised to see it was some fucking kid who wants to dream big...Jigsaw would be very interested to meet him, you know what he’s like has to have everything his way and you know he won’t be gentle on the kid, would probably even kill him if it means getting to you” Frank quickly pulled out his gun and pointed at the man before pulling the trigger.

The bullet hit the centre of the man’s head as it slammed against the wall, guts spilling out and hitting the walls before the body slumped down. He had already lost his children...he wasn’t going to let another child die because of him.

He put his gun away before making his way out of the shed. He must have started losing a lot of blood as he felt his legs tremble as he left the shed. He vision began to blur and his body felt like it was going to give way any minute. “Peter!” He Called out a Lowe grumble in his throat as he stumbled through the woods unaware of where he was going, all he knew was he needed to get himself and the kid to safety if Russo came after them, if that asshole had called backup. 

His breathing felt heavy and shallow before he dropped to the floor. He looked up at the dark sky hoping that the kid gets out until everything went black.

As Frank slowly opened his eyes he recognised the back of the vehicle, he was lying on a pullout bed and was attached to a drip. The radio was softly playing in the background it sounded like Sam & Dave.

“Hold on, I’m comin...hold on, I’m comin” Yeah seems very fitting to the current situation. He groaned in pain as he looked up to see who was driving, Holy shit was the kid driving the fucking van?!

“Hey Mr Castle! You’re safe now! You’re gonna be ok” He Called out quickly turning to look at Frank before turning back to the road. The kid is gonna crash the goddamn car before he even makes it back he thought before he felt sleep take over him again.

The second time he woke up was on a different bed, it was a little more comfortable. His eyes slowly began to adjust again when he realised he was in one of his safe houses. “Hey you’re awake!” Exclaimed Peter before he sat down on a chair opposite Frank. 

“Did-did you drive me back here?” He Asked with confusion in a way hoping he was hallucinating when he saw the kid behind the wheel.  
“Yeah I had no way of getting us back, I’ve had a few driving lessons so I thought it can’t be too hard...” nervously chuckled Peter, rubbing the back of his head.  
Frank slowly sat up and Peter held Frank’s arm as he supported him “I um...called your friend Curtis...he stitched you up”  
Frank nodded his head before looking up at him “You were right...I did need you, you saved me back there” said Frank as Peter ducked his head down a little, looking at his own hands.

“I’m sorry about the way I was out there, I was too hard on you” Peter softly smiled “it’s ok...the only thing that matters is that we’re ok” he said softly.  
Frank’s eyes narrowed as he noticed blood at the top of Peter’s head.  
“You’re bleeding”  
Peter reached his hand up and touched the cut on his head “damn it” Peter muttered before he rushed out to get the first aid kit for himself.

“Come here”  
“What?”  
“I’ll clean it come here” he said before Peter brought the first aid kit over before sitting next to Frank.  
“Cuts not deep, he didn’t stab you, cut left a slice” he said before pulling out the antiseptic wipes.

He brought his hand to Peter’s cheek, keeping his head in place while the other reached up with the wipe. Peter’s face twitched a little and he let out small hisses of pain as Frank wiped the blood off his head. It reminded Frank of the times Frank Jr or Lisa would come in with a cut on their knee and Frank would clean them up. 

“You ok Mr Castle?” Asked Peter as he noticed the look in pain in Frank’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine” he said as he moved his hands away and threw the wipe to the side, stitches weren’t needed for Peter’s cut. Peter was aware of Frank’s story...about how he lost his family he couldn’t imagine the pain that Frank feels...Peter doesn’t remember much of his parents before they died he remembers his Uncle Ben though that pain never goes away, losing a family member. 

Peter didn’t realise what he was doing before he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Frank. Frank froze as the kid wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He can’t remember the last time he felt the warmth of someone else, his wife or his children hugging him for one final time before everything happened. Frank tried not to show it but he sees a little of Frank Jr in Peter, he Imagines that’s how he would be when he got older if he was still alive...ambitions and stubborn. The minute he met him as Spider-Man before Peter had even revealed his identity to him once he realised how young the spider was he already felt himself go into parent mode around him. 

Frank’s hesitantly placed his hands on Peter’s back as he accepted the hug, resting his head next to Peter’s head. He felt tears brim a little, threatening to leave as he spent so long without the simplest comfort. “What’s this about kid?” Asked Frank as he composed himself.  
“Felt like you needed one....I needed one” Muttered Peter into his shoulder. Frank softly smiled before Peter pulled away “you know...sometimes you’re a pain in my ass, but it’s good to have you around” said Frank softly.  
“You too Mr Castle”

“Besides you can write in your school report to Stark that you saved The Punisher” joked Frank.  
“Oh come on!”  
“I’m joking!”


End file.
